1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the body structure of a camera using 35 mm roll film and having incorporated therein a mechanism for automatically winding and rewinding this film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, in the art of cameras using 35 mm film in cartridges, progress has occurred in the automation of such cameras. At the present time, such cameras have incorporated therein an electric motor drive for automation of the winding and rewinding of the film, an automatic flash exposure control and other similar advances. However, such cameras are required to be in a form such that a number of unit type dry batteries which operate as the electrical power supply source to the electric motor and the stroboscope be provided in the interior of the camera body, inasmuch as the button type mercury battery or silver battery which is accepted in many of the conventional cameras is found insufficient in capacity.
However, in the conventional type of camera little consideration has been given to provision of an advantageous layout for incorporating therein the above-described apparatus and the unit type of dry batteries in the interior of the camera body. Therefore, such cameras usually involve comparatively large bulk and size of the camera body. Thus, advantageous features such as improved portability are unavoidably sacrificed to some extent.